The Ether
The Ether, aka The Place of Doors is the Sky Dimension and the dwelling place of The Voice in the Darkness. It was also the home of the Nameless Protagonist, Steve's brother, while under the influence of the Mind Amulet. It was originally called the Aether (see the Aether mod), but after it was twisted into darkness it was renamed to the Ether. Steve explored it extensively with his brother before The Voice in the Darkness arrived. Information The Æther Upon arrival, you will see large whales floating in midair, plus an entire cast of new mobs. Many of them are hostile, but a few are still friendly. Aerwhales can be found peacefully gliding through the skies, Sheepuffs can be seen floating gently to the ground, and Phygs will be grazing on green Aether grass. But there are still many things that make this place not so heavenly. Zephyrs, the Ghasts of the Aether, will try to spit snowballs at you to push you off the map. Blue Swets will try to drown any mob within itself, including you. Golden Swets will throw you high up into the air and attempt to make you go splatter all over the Aether's Holystone hills. At nightfall, the Cockatrices will come out to play. Although they may look like the peaceful Moas, a tamable creature, Cockatrices will spit poison darts at you, and you'll find it hard to walk back to safety! But they're not the only source of poison up in the Aether. Aechor Plants carrying precious Aechor Petals will spit poison darts at anyone, even other mobs. That's not all though, throughout your ventures you may find dungeons of varying difficulties. These dungeons are divided into three types: Bronze Dungeons, Silver Dungeons, and Gold Dungeons, and all will carry treasures and accessories you may have never seen. Getting these items will not be easy though because strong boss mobs will stand guard over their treasure, some of which can't be defeated by a sword alone! Many, many more armors, weapons, and accessories are now accessible. lol But all of this is just the start to something incredibly new and refreshing to the Minecraft world. A trip to the Aether, and you just may never set foot in the Overworld alive again. The Ether After the appearance of the Voice in the Darkness, the Æther was utterly transformed. It was abandoned by the mod developers after the corruption and somehow the voice said the immortal Aerwhales. Those that survived became war mounts for the dark army. The moas were tamed, saddled and armored for battle. The Phygs and Flying Cows were mounted and the peaceful Sheepuffs and Aerobunnies were murdered. The blueberry bushes were devoured and rationed as food for the troops and the ambrosium once used to grow them was made into healing foods so that the pigmen couldn't die in battle. The swets all died, for they were a hazard, and they were cast to their deaths below. The cockatrices too became war mounts. Valkyries swore their loyalty in their victory medallions to the Voice in the Darkness and the Valkyrie Queen became a general under the command of the Voice. All the Aechor Plants were chopped down and made into poison spears, and the wood from the spears came from the skyroot and golden oak trees that once grew so tall and beautiful. The Gold Dungeons were mined and the Sun Guardians either joined the darkness or died. The Bronze Dungeons were smashed and the Sliders and Sentries were slaughtered. All the Mimics that didn't die were forced to fight. The Zephyrs too became mounts for the war. The ores were mined and they became armour and weapons. Last but not least, the former hostile paradise turned hell became a place of dark doorways to all places - the End, Nether, Overworld and Void and everywhere in between. Through these the Voice watches and waits for the world to end. Category:Dimensions Category:Destruction of Minecraftia group project Category:Places Category:Minecraftia